Numerous substitutes have been proposed for the conventional metallic collar and threaded nut arrangement and examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,751,579; 3,493,205 and 3,424,856. All of these devices are designed to be fitted into a specially designed opening in a support member which, of course, requires specially designed components manufactured by other competitors.